Alternate Universe
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: Steven and The Gems get pulled into a theater that shows movies staring themselfs from different universes! Let’s have some Fun! Requests.
1. Prouloge

A dark, empty room with an elevated set of seats in front of a large screen sat empty. The room itself was really a theater; a dark grey material made up three of the walls. Wood was used as scaffolding across the roof and a theater box was even located stage right above a small stage area. The seated were all red cushions in black framing, bolted down to an elevating black and white checkered tile floor. The theater's lights were ethereal; dots of glow suspended about the supports and scaffolding in hues of white, blue, yellow and pink. Red velvet curtains flowed down, framing the blank, almost clear screen. Above the stage was an immaculate and detailed white stone carving of a maiden's close-eyed face center around wisps of water, fire, vines and mist that acted as her hair, with a sphere shaped crystal centered in her forehead that shimmered a spectrum of colors.

From behind the curtain a male figure stepped out. His overall stature was tall, very tall around 7'6" while on the lanky side, and was outfitted in an usher's uniform; black slacks and coat with red lining exposed with one of the button's undone and flap resting across his chest. He wore the cap as well, but was crooked to the side, exposing short and spiky hair. The most striking detail about him was that his skin was completely silver, shining even in the dim light of the theater. His cap covered half of a grey, speckled gemstone that took the place of his left eye.

The usher looked up to the face in the theater and grunted, face impassive. "Evening, Crystal." He said in a low voice.

In response, the maidens face opened her eyes and smiled. "Good Evening, Magnetite. I hope you are ready for the show to begin~." The carving, Crystal, said in an almost teasing manner, as her spherical gem glowed.

Magnetite simply rolled his one good eye, but couldn't help but smile. "This is going to be fun."

From Crystal's gem, four streams of light beamed into four of the chairs. The four beams then shaped into four members of the one and only Crystal Gems; Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and of course, Steven. The four had just celebrated Thanksgiving with Steven's relative, Andy, and had enjoyed relaxing a bit after taking care of things like Malachite, The Rubies, Jasper and of course The Cluster.

Of course, now they weren't so relaxed.

"What in the-!?"

"Ok what's!-whoa."

"Ah! Steven stay close!"

"I'm fine, Pearl. Just...where are we?" Steven asked the question they all were thinking. After all, their Movie Night of Fun had drastically went into a new direction now that they they were zapped into, from what he could tell, a movie theater.

"Greeting, Crystal Gems." Magnetite said, wherein the most welcoming face he could muster.

It did little to calm the gem's.

"Who are you!?" Pearl squawked as she and the Gems all summoned their weapons and attempted to get into a sort of formation, but were held down by some force in their seats. "What's going on!?"

"Pearl." Garnet said in a much more relaxed tone than before.

"Where is this place!?"

"Pearl…" Steven and Amethyst followed Garnets example and put away their weapons.

"And if think you can take us, let alone Steven, I'll shove this spear right up-!"

"Pearl!" The three others shouted at the lone gem, who upon seeing her teammates exasperated expressions, became flustered, and vanished her spear with a quiet 'sorry'.

"It's quite alright, everyone. I didn't mean to startle you all." The 'Gems looked around, trying to find the other person speaking, and followed Garnet's open-mouthed gaze up to the carved face. "It's just, so good to finally meet you all!" The maidens face stretched into a wide, energized smiled, not to dissimilar to Steven's.

"Whoa~." Steven and Amethyst said with stars in their eyes.

Pearl and Garnet looked on, still in wonder and immense realization. "She's really real~." Pearl said, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Steven and Amethyst were startled by Pearls switch in emotions. "Hey P, you know this girl?" Amethyst asked.

"Crystal Ball" Garnet answered for Pearl.

"Again," The Gem in the wall said. "It's so good to finally meet you."

"Who's Crystal Ball?" Steven asked.

Pearl looked to the boy with a look of wonder "Steven, when your mother founded The Crystal Gems, she didn't come up with the name herself."

"Millions of years ago; when White Diamond was the first and only Diamond in existence, she was planning to expand her empire's size." Garnet said. "She later decided to make other Diamonds, but before that, she sanctioned the creation of a gem that could look...into Alternative Universes."

"What!" Steven said with wonder, putting together who the gem in the story was.

"However," Crystal Ball now decided to speak for herself, catching everyone's attention. "My immense power gave way to free thinking, and soon I used my growing list of abilities to defect from White Diamond's order. To sum it up; I'm the reason why Rose named her revolution The Crystal Gems."

"It's because she's the first gem, ever, to abandon the rules of the Diamond Authority." Pearl said.

Steven looked back to Crystal Ball. She's the gem his mother looked up to? Her inspiration? A sensation unlike anything before; something along the lines of pride and relief, swelled into his chest.

Pearl then looked back with a puzzled look in her eyes. "However, I must ask how you brought us here? Let alone where 'here' is?"

The seemingly forgotten Magnetite cleared his throat and got the four's attention. "After Crystal Ball defected from White Diamond, she began to develop powers that were either locked away in her programming, or manifested through her new independence."

"I have the power to exist within my own pocket universe, separate from the bounds of other realities." Crystal Ball said. "Another power allows me to bring matter from other universes into my pocket universe, including living being like you four."

"So why are we here?" Garnet said, crossing her arms in her seat.

Magnetite moved off the stage and leaned into one of the seats in the gem's row. "We felt that, since you all took care of stuff like Jasper and The Cluster, you all deserved a well earned time off. A vacation without limits."

"To put it simply;" Crystal Ball said with sparkles shimmering all around her face. "We want to have fun!"

"Aw, that's really nice of you guys!" Steven said with the smile. Both of the new gems returning the gesture. "So what do want to do? Play video games, draw pictures together, tell stories?"

"Heh, I can tell you the time I spanked Pearl so hard she-"

"Amethyst." Pearl chided the gem, a blue blush across her cheeks.

"Well, we had something else in mind." Magnetite said, scratching his cheek. "You guys were supposed to be having a movie night tonight, right?" The Gem's nodded. "Well we thought we watched some...special movies."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"To put it simply, we plan to show you stories from alternate universes...all involving yourselfs."

The group was shocked at first, but others were on board with the idea earlier than others.

"Oh heck yeah!" Steven shouted with glee, and no longer restrained in his seat, shot up into the air. Crystal Ball giggled at his antics.

"That. Sounds. Wicked!" Amethyst said. She may not have been a movie fan like Steven, but if it involved her in it, she was intrigued.

"I don't know...Is it safe?" Pearl asked.

Magnetite nodded. "Perfectly fine. We won't be doing anything drastic or disastrous, just some good old, goofy fun across the multiverse." He answered with a smile and wave of his hand. "From the safety of the theater, of course."

"I think it would fun." Garnet answered with a small smile. "We have been through a lot, and I think we all deserve a little break from it all."

"So that settles it, then." Steven answered. He looked and watched Magnetite go through the stage curtains and reappear inside the theater box. "I guess we should let the show begin?"

Magnetite smiled, holding up some kind of book and tapped on one of the pages. "Let's."

Crystal Ball's Gem glowed once more, the lights going out completely, before the screen glowed brightly. "You are about to watch an…"

"Alternate Universe."


	2. The Fusionator: Part 1

**Bold: Screen**

Normal: Theater

 **The Fusionator**

 **Staring:**

 **Garnet as The T-850,**

 **Steven Universe as John Connor,**

 **Rose Quartz as Sarah Connor,**

 **And Holly Blue Agate as The T-1000**

 **Genre:**

 **Action, Thriller, Family**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Human resistance leader Steven Universe sends the T-850 back in time to protect his younger self from Skynets latest killer, The T-1000.**

 **Note: Steven Universe and Terminator belong to their respective Copyright Holders, and I claim no ownership of eather. The only payment I receive is your support.**

 **The scene opens in parking lot in a truck stop at night. The whole place was rather grimy and puddles of stagnant rain water were scattered about the area. Then, a spark was emitted from behind one of the semi's trailers. Then another, until of torment of blue energy formed near the asphalt.**

"Whoa~ What's going on?" Steven asked. The other Gems were also entranced by the display.

"Just keep watching, kid." Magnetite said, a knowing smile hidden in the shadows of the room.

 **The energy formed into a sphere, cutting off a curved piece of the ground and a rounded edge of the touch trailer before dissipating, leaving behind a crouching humanoid figure.**

Garnet's eyes widened, realizing who the being was.

 **The figure was completely naked, though the scene had their nudity shadowed as best as possible. Their skin was a dark chocolate color, smooth and taunt over lots of muscle in their arms, legs, stomach and shoulders. Despite the emotionless expression on their face, the face itself was notably female; plump lips and long lashes. She had dark blue, almost purple eyes and a red bindi on her forehead, right under their scalp of her large, frizzy black hair.**

The audience eyes widened and mouths opened in shock as they recognized, for the most part, who the person was.

"Is that…"

"Garnet!" Steven shouted in wonder, cheeks still pink after seeing a version of Garnet seamily naked.

"So I guess I'm human in this, huh?" Said fusion asked.

Magnetite gave a huff of amusement. "Honestly, most of these realities have you guys as humans. Think of them as 'what if' scenarios." He then smiled. "But who said this Garnet was human?"

The group blinked before looking back towards the screen.

 **Garnet had wondered further into the truck stop to find a dive bar by the entrance of the parking lot, right at the edge of the highway leading into Los Angeles. She walked into the building, and the scene changed to her prospective. The world was tinted red with green vectors scanning everything in the room as she moved. White text popped up and labeled everything, breaking it down to the molecular structures.**

"Oh wow! Garnet is like, some kind of robot!" Steven said.

"I believe synthetic is a more accurate term, considering that she looks human." Pearl corrected.

"So how did she get their?" Amethyst asked. "Like, What was all that blue stuff? A warp pad?"

"No." Crystal Ball said. "Garnet is a Terminator, or Fusionator in this case. Mechanical endoskeleton inside living tissue, sent back in time on a mission."

"What's her mission?" Steven asked.

Crystal Ball winked. "That's for you to find out."

Garnet became a little on edge. She didn't like how the name 'Terminator' sounded.

 **Patrons of the bar eyes her up as she casually walked, as if she thought she was an animal in her element, hunting. A man planning on exiting nearly bumped into her, his eyes widening and becoming flustered before scurrying away. A waitress about to leave the kitchen caught Garnet before she passes, a rather pleases expression on her face.**

Steven could help but laugh "~I can't help if I make a scene~" he sang playfully, gaining giggles from his family and a small smile from Garnet.

 **Her scanning eventually led her to a butch woman with tanned skin and platinum hair, a hooked nose with a cast on the bridge, playing pool. She was outfitted with a standard bikers outfit; leather jacket, boots and pants. She eyed Garnet was curiosity while twisting a cigar between her fingers.**

"Jasper." Amethyst said quietly. While it was weird seeing gems as humans, she could automatically tell who her 'sister' was.

 **Garnet stood before Jasper, her scans telling her Jasper was a match in terms of frame and required transport she had in mind.**

 **"I need your boots, your jacket, and your motorcycle." She said. There was no question to her statement. It was an order.**

Pearl shivered. "I know you can be intimidated, but this…" However, Garnet's tone was having other effects on Pearl, effects Amethyst snickered at.

 **The patrons, Jasper included, all laughed at Garnet. Jasper with a smug, tipsy look in her eyes, moved up to be mere inches from the naked women. "Aren't you going to say, please?" She asked, the hand holding the cigar moving forward.**

 **"I need your boots, your jacket, and your motorcycle." Garnet repeated.**

 **Jasper's grin stopped reaching her eyes. "You got a lot of nerve telling me around. Maybe we should talk outside, huh?" Other bikers at the pool table moved to be around Garnet as Jasper pressed her lit cigar into the naked shoulder.**

Steven felt his toes curl as he remembered his foot burning in Bismuth's forge.

 **However, instead of a cry of pain and a plea to stop, Garnet simply stood there, staring down Jasper, who was losing confidence fast. Garnet used her left hand to grab at Jasper's outstretched one, fingers curling around the tan knuckles. Almost immediately, the long haired biker fell to her knees and hollered in pain.**

The audience didn't seem to surprised by the strength. Garnet was always the strongest out of Gems. What did surprise them was how emotionless she was about doing it.

 **Jasper looked up at Garnet's cold glare then to her frightened bike members. "Don't just stand there, get her!"**

 **One man rushed forward, raising his pool cue up and smashing across Garnets shoulders, only for the stick to snap into pieces. She glanced back before swinging her right arm, catching the attacker and sending him into a table filled with drinks.**

 **A second man came from her other side with a long knife. Garnet let Jasper go as she grabbed the man's wrist, yanked the knife out of his hand, and slam him against the pool table. However, she wasn't finished yet, as she took the knife and drove it through the man's shoulder like butter, pinning him to the table as he hollered and cried for help.**

Pearl, who had herself been stabbed multiple times, couldn't help but wince at the scene.

Garnet was rather disturbed about how brutal she was. At least she hasn't killed anyone. Yet.

Amethyst, however, was getting into it, even cheering on Garnet. "Go get them, Big G!" She hollered, and Steven couldn't help but whoop with her.

 **Jasper whipped out a switchblade with her good hand and with a yell advanced towards Garnet once more. Without even looking, Garnet grabbed her collar and tossed her across the bar into the kitchen. Jasper, having landing on the stove top, proceeded to scream as her palms began to cook, ending in her toppling off the counter top onto the floor.**

 **At this point, all the patrons of the bar had fled out the door, some diving under tables and over chairs just to stay away from Garnet as she advanced forward. When she entered the kitchen, Jasper was nursing her blistered hands.**

"Does anyone else feel kinda sad for Jasper?" Steven asked.

"No." Garnet said.

"Not really." Amethyst snarked

"She's a strong girl, she can take it." Pearl said rather dismissively.

 **When she looked up, terror entered her eyes as she quickly fumbled with her pockets before using her crushed hand to hold up a set of keys. "Take it, man."**

 **Jasper whipped the keys forward, and Garnet caught them like one catches their breath.**

Steven was still keeping hope that this Garnet was good, but after what Crystal Ball told them and what he just watched, even Steven was beginning to think she was 'evil'.

 **The scene changed to just outside the bar on the opening steps. Like a movie, a song began to play in the background, a heavy rock score that signaled the entrance of an imposing and intimidating power.**

Steven and Amethyst bobbed their heads to the beat while Magnetite tapped his foot.

 **The front door opened to reveal Garnet, now fully clothed in Jasper's biker outfit, and descended the stairs to a large, heavy built motorcycle. Right as Garnet mounted the right and lit the ignition, a loading sound, like one from a gun, was heard at the bar's entrance.**

 **Garnet turned, and saw the male bartender, a pair of sunglasses on his shirt collar, holding a pump-action shotgun, hands shaking and sweat going down his forehead. "I can't let you take the girl's bike, ma'am."**

"Please don't hurt him…" Steven pleaded.

 **Garnet dismounted, and slowly approached the man. As fast as the wind, Garnet ripped the gun out of the man's hands, leaving him defenseless. She began to reach out...**

The theater braced themselves.

 **...And took the man's sunglasses from his collar, flipping them open and onto her face.**

The group released a breath and Steven couldn't help but chuckle. It's was pretty funny.

 **The scene finally ended with Garnet taking both the bike and the gun, and driving off to Los Angeles and the first crests of dawn.**

The four turned to one another. "Ok, straight up, Garnet was badass in their." Amethyst said with a grin.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolded.

"I have to agree with Amethyst, that was actually awesome." Steven said. "I could have gone with a little less burning and stabbing, but otherwise I thought that was great!"

Garnet was still for a moment before smiling at Steven, even ruffling his hair for good measure.

Magnetite polity pointed back to the screen.


	3. The Fusionator Part 2

**The next scene opened up to a room, built like a prison cell, in a mental hospital. The walls, floor and ceiling were all white while the windows in her room were covered in chain link fencing and white-painted bars.**

 **The bed that was inside had been turned over; mattress against the door and the fram against the wall as the room's occupant was performing pull-ups. The occupant, a women in her late twenties, had red hair cut to her shoulders. She was rather fit, but also held a curvy figure, her face was scrunched into a grimace as she worked out.**

Much like when they saw Garnet, the four were in shock.

"T-Thats-!"

"Rose…"

Steven watched in awe, as even though she wasn't his mom, it was Rose all the same.

Pearl wasn't to happy, however. "W-Why is Rose in a Mental Hospital!?"

"You will understand soon enough." Crystal Ball answered.

 **Rose felt the strain of the many pull-ups get to her and stopped. When she did, she heard the muffled footfalls of many people approached her room.**

 **Outside in the hallway, a group of people, young doctors of sorts, were being led by, of all people, Bill Dewey. "Now this one a personal favorite of mine. I've had her case for years now. Basic schizophrenia, hallucinations, delusions…"**

"What's a, skips-a-friend-yeah?" Amethyst asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Schizophrenia is a mental disorder that causes humans to become separated from their reality, become trapped inside delusions of their own creation." Pearl said.

"It's like Corruption, but only in the mind." Steven said.

"Well, not exactly, but close enough. I honestly know little about psychology, my only brush was with Connie's studies."

 **"Her delusions are...detailed to say the least." Bill continued on as the group turned a corner. "She says she was attack by a robot called The Terminator, that it's mission was to kill her. Of course, it looked human." He said the last statement like he thought it was funny, and it seemed to spark some chuckles from his audience. "She goes on and on about how the father of her child was sent back in time by her son, who's the leader of a human resistance force in the year, oh, 2029."**

The audience tried to process the information given.

"So Garnet is evil." Steven said in a sad tone.

"And from the what Bill said about what your mother claimed, I'm after either her or you." Garnet said, upset that she was the villain of the story.

"And I guess when she tried to warn people and get help, they just threw her into the loony bin." Amethyst said sourly.

"Humans." Pearl agreed.

 **Bill finally reached the door Rose was behind, pulling back a metal cover that revealed the window in the door. Rose herself was facing away from the group. Bill pressed a button on the doors, activating an intercom in the door. "Good morning, Rose."**

 **The women finally turned around, her face covered in sweat and her hair damp. However, she had a cocky, almost sadistic look on her face. "Good morning Dr. Dewey, how's the knee?"**

Pearl shivered, not from fright, no, from the exhilaration of not only seeing Rose again, but Dangerous Rose as well. Amethyst elbowed her, gaining her attention, only to see the purple gem tap her fists together, making Pearl squawk.

 **Dewey loses his confidence a bit and replies "Fine, Rose." And lets go of the intercom. "She stabbed me with my pen a few weeks back in an escape attempt."**

"Damn! Rose doesn't pull her punches here!" Amethyst cackled, thinking about how strange it would be for Rose to use a pen against something like a Corruption.

 **Dewey continued to talk on about Rose, but because of the thick material inside the door, Rose herself could not hear the conversation. She turns away from the door, still trying to catch her breath from her morning workout.**

 **When she turned back, she saw the group of young psychiatrists walk up individually to the window and stare at her like an animal. "Take a picture. It'll last longer."**

"She's a bit feisty, too." Garnet couldn't help but smirk. If she was trying to hunt her down, Rose would definitely give her a run for her money.

 **Dewey then pulled aside a male nurse with blonde hair and thick rimmed glasses. "I don't like it when my patients disrupts their rooms like this. Make sure she gets her medication."**

 **"Yes Dr. Dewey." The nurse said.**

"Is that guy supposed to be Ronaldo?" Steven asked. "Never thought I'd see him with such smooth hair."

"He seems even creepier than ours." Amethyst said, and the other two gem ladies didn't correct her.

 **Ronaldo and a second male nurse came into Rose's room, holding black nitesticks and in Ronaldo's other hand, a small paper cup. "Time to take your meds, Quartz."**

 **"That can't be good for her at all!" Pearl said. "That medication is designed for people who are really suffering from a mental illness. Given to someone who isn't sick could be counter productive in terms of helping her."**

 **Rose on screen seemed to agree with Pearl. "You take 'em." She said as she backed up towards a corner of the room.**

 **"Now I can't let you do that. You've got to be good 'cause you're up for review this afternoon."**

 **"Look, Ronnie, I don't want any trouble."**

 **"There isn't any trouble." He said, only to slam his nitestick into Rose's midsection.**

"I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART!" Pearl cried out as she summoned two spears and threw them at the screen, only for them to faze through.

Crystal Ball had a deadpan exasperation on her face. "Could you refrain from attacking the screen? Besides, he gets what's coming to him later."

 **The scene shifts to another white room, a little bigger than Rose's, with a table, chairs, a mirror and a television. In the room, both Rose and Dewey sat as they watched the television. On said T.V. was a younger Rose Quartz, hair longer and frizzy from the panicked state she appeared to be in.**

 **" _Strobe lights, burning right into my eyes._ " Young Rose said. " _I can still see...Oh god._ "**

"She really must have gone through a lot." Steven said in a somber tone.

Garnet agrees, her fist that contains her Ruby gem clenching tightly.

 **The present-time Rose was now standing, revealing to be in a medical gown and holding a cigarette losely between her fingers.**

"Jasper I could get, but Rose and Cigarettes?" Amethyst said with a bewildered look.

Magnetite spoke up. "Cigarettes, while not at all healthy, were not considered as such during the time this story takes place, and were given to people to reduce stress."

"Wait, when does this take place, then?" Steven asked.

"In the mid 80's." Crystal Ball replied.

"Huh, 80's action movie. I can dig this." Amethyst said with a smile.

 **" _You know the dream's the same every night. Why do we have to-_ "**

 **" _Please keep going_." Dewey replies offscreen.**

 **Rose, still curled up on the table collects herself again. " _Children look like burnt paper. And then the blast wave hits them._ "**

"I remember when The Diamonds unleashing the power that made the Corruption. I was unfused for months because Sapphire's future vision had manifested itself into horrible hallucinations. Thankfully, Ruby convinced Sapphire to share her visions with Ruby, and have had little to no problem since." Garnet supplied to the group. Steven gave the square mom a hug, causing her to smile.

 **" _It's not a dream. It's...real_." Rose said. She became more animated as she started to rise from her seat. " _I know the day it happens._ "**

 **" _I'm sure it feels real to you_."**

 **" _On August 29, 1997, it's going to feel pretty real to you, too. Anyone not wearing two million sunblock is going to have a bad day, do you get it!_ "**

Steven, and by extension, the rest of the Crystal Gems, became very afraid. This was a side of Rose few ever saw. One of desperation and anguish. Of little to no hope.

 **" _You think your saving lives!? Your dead! He's dead! Everybody is dead_!" She cried out, about to lunge by was restrained by a male nurse. " _This whole place is going burned to the fu-._ " The speech cut off as Dewey paused the tape.**

The only response to the scene was a low whistle from Amethyst.

 **Rose, after taking one last drag of her cigarette, sat down at the table, looking at herself many months ago with a snarling face frozen on the screen. "So what do you think, Doctor? I've shown improvement, haven't I?"**

"I'll say. She understands the situation she's in." Pearl said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Steven.

"Well, we know that Rose is sane, so the only way to convince people that she is, is to act in a way the convinces them that she has recovered."

 **"Well here's the problem, Rose. I know how smart you are. And your just telling me what I want to here." Dewey said as Rose became rather pale at the statement.**

"Oh no." Amethyst said.

 **"I believe that if I put you under minimum security you'll try and escape again."**

 **The shot slowly zooms in on Rose as she breathes a shuttered breath. "You have to let me see my son." She says only above a whisper.**

The statement struck a cord in Steven that had never been plucked. It was the the need of a mother for her child, and Steven very desperately wanted to comfort her.

The three other Gems, seeing the young boy's distress, comforted him with a lopsided hug.

 **"Please. He's naked without me. And if I could make a phone call-."**

 **"I can't let that happen. Not for a while. I have no choice but to recommend to the review board that you remain here for another six months." Dewey said in an almost board tone.**

Pearl was furious "That slimy, filthy little-."

 **"You Son of a Bitch!" Rose roared as she climbed across the table and grabbed Dewey by the collar.**

The Gems were in shock.

"Did Rose just-."

"Yes, I think she did, Amethyst. I think she did."

 **"I sedatives, stat!" Dewey shouted as a nurses ran to-and-from while male nurses pinned Rose to the table.**

 **Rose, still struggling, leaned down and pressed her face into the table, picking up a paperclip in her teeth and putting it into her mouth.**

 **As a group of nurses busted in with restraints, Dewey turned towards the camera hidden behind the mirror. "Model citizen." He wheezes.**

As the scene ends, Pearl couldn't help but throw another spear at the screen. "I really hate that man."


End file.
